


3 In The Bed

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Boredom, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: Maggie Sawyer never imagined that being engaged to Alex meant that occasionally an alien sister in law would appear and insist on talking when all she wants to do is sleep. Kara likes to come home after her dates with Lena and ramble till her hearts content, but sometimes she has insecurities too.





	3 In The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas break and I'm bored, enjoy :)

“Pst…Alex. Al-ex. AL-ex. Alexandra Danvers” Kara whispered, using variations of her sister’s name to try and wake the sleeping agent. When she found herself unable to wake her sister, she moved over to the right side of the bed. 

A sleeping Maggie Sawyer awaited.

“Hey Maggie” Kara again said in hushed tones, adding a slight poke to the nose with the words she hoped would registered in her soon to be sister in laws brain. “Ma-ggie, I’m going to throw your tiny trees out of the window” Kara giggled to herself.

The sleeping woman shifted in her sleep, feeling the cool puffs of breath from the younger Danvers tickle her nose. Unfortunately for her, it was enough to wake her from the peaceful sleep she had been looking forward to throughout the day.

Waking up, Maggie opened her eyes to find the beaming face of Kara Danvers smiling back at her. 

Now to anyone else, to find your fiancés sister at the side of your bed during the night would be somewhat concerning. For the newly engaged couple however, they had grown accustomed to Kara and her late night, and sometimes unwanted, appearances in the couple’s bedroom. 

She didn’t always have the best timing, even Kara could admit to that. Storming into the room of newly engaged and happy couple was sure to have some scaring moments for all involved. Leading to the less than amusing shouts of “Jesus, we don’t even have children and yet somehow we have child!”

Despite this, the scenario would always play out again and again. The reason was simple enough, it was Kara.

Shuffling to make room for the Kryptonian, Maggie scooted closer to Alex. Taking the hint, Kara joined Maggie still smiling uncontrollably.

“All right Little Danvers, hit me” Maggie mumbled, ready for the latest of Kara’s night time stories.

Kara coughed a couple times to prepare herself, theatrical in her story telling moments.

“So tonight! I picked her up from her office, nothing unusual there. But I always have problems when I try to think of cool things we could do on our dates. I really like her you know? So I decided I’d take her to this really nice place I found when I first moved to the city” Maggie hummed in acknowledgement of what Kara was telling her. 

The youngest woman continued.

“So, I bought a picnic and drove us up to the cliff face. It was perfect Maggie! The sunsets on earth has always amazed me, but with her I didn’t even notice it setting. I just, I like her so much. I really don’t want to blow it” Self-doubt often creeped itself into Kara’s mind. It showed up a couple of hours after the alien girl found herself in close quarters with the better Luthor. 

That’s when Maggie finally woke up, when she realized what Kara needed was a big sister, a friend, someone to show her that she’s just as special as the girl who basically holds up the sun for her even though she is the sun to so many.

“Kara, you won’t blow it with Lena. Luthor is smart enough to know what she has with you is more than any one is lucky enough to get in this life time, well anyone apart from your sister” Maggie smirked, eyes now adjusting to the funny sight of being stuck between the Danvers sisters. “What I am trying to say is that there were many times at the start of our relationship where I thought I might blow it, I always thought Alex deserved a lot better than a cop with a tiny apartment and abandonment issues” 

Kara huffed.

“Alex would have been stupid to pick anyone other than you” she said, poking the smaller woman in the ribs. 

“Yeah, and Lena would be stupid to move onto another person after you. Alien or otherwise” Maggie poked back, “Now come on Little Danvers, get some sleep. Your sisters going to deal with the fact she has to share the quilt tonight” 

The pair wriggled until the found the comfiest position, Maggie facing the back of her fiancé while Kara settled on her back just behind her. 

Unbeknownst to them, the one who brought them together was trying her best to contain her smile. Her heart warming at the sound of Kara and Maggie bonding without the push from her. Happy to know that despite their own differences, her sister and fiancé would continue to look out for each other. 

So, this is what complete feels like. Alex thought.


End file.
